Course of Time
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.
1. New Moon: Arrivals

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: **This story starts directly after the start of New Moon where Edward leaves Bella in the forest. It wipes out the entire storyline of the series, it will still maintain key factors but they won't be in the order per the books. Reviews are greatly appreciated both positive and constructive.

* * *

My legs were frozen in place as Laurent paced back and forth talking about Victoria. It was harder to rationalize my thoughts as he moved closer and I could hear HIM in the back of my mind telling me to lie, to tell him that everything was alright with us, to keep myself safe. I wanted to have HIM closer, but this was a little too close to death than I was initially prepared for. All I wanted to be in danger long enough to hold onto him, to have him with me so I could hold onto that mall shred of me that believed he would come back.

"Why would he leave you so alone?" Laurent questioned as he paced closer to me, my position still held by the fear I felt. "But so unprotected?"

"I'm not," I whispered as he reached his hand closer to my face, his cool touch trailing my chin.

"I was wrong," he answered pulling back and his head snapped to the left. "It seems we have company." I looked to where he had been looking as I heard the crunching of leaves, stepping out of the trees was what looked like an oversized wolf. To the left moved another three all consisting of different shades in their fur. Laurent sunk back as they inched themselves closer and the strength to move my feet returned and I quickly turned around avoiding the scene that was about to play out. Laurent would kill these animals before he would be on my trail, a small part of my hoped I would have enough time to escape, or at least get closer to home.

Running as fast as I could I passed through what I could only hope was the right way home, each tree looked the same as I passed it, every now and then looking behind me. My pace slowed down as I saw the house in the distance, a sense of security washed over me quickly. That was when I heard it, to the side of me a gentle sobbing. Slowly I moved towards the sobbing, curiosity getting the better of me as I pushed my way through the plants that were in my way. I stopped in my tracks as I took in the sight in front of me. There sitting on the grass with a backpack was a child, she couldn't have been more than four years old, and her long bronze hair in curls down her back was neatly pinned to the side. She wore a purple scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, her tiny hands formed balls and were rubbing her eyes as she cried.

I stood on a branch snapping it in half and she froze, her head snapping to my direction. Our eyes met for a second and then she was gone. Glancing around I couldn't see the child or any evidence that she had been there to start with. The uneasy feeling I had as I tried to shake off the thought that I was crazy was hard as I walked the few minutes to my home.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway as expected, he would had the morning shift and Harry Clearwater was over for lunch. I raced as fast as I could inside the house and found my father sipping a beer as Harry finished his meal, if anything I had to tell Charlie that they weren't bears that were taking the hikers.

"Dad, I saw them, they're not bears, their wolves." I all but shouted to him.

"Are you sure Bella?" Harry said with a stern look in his face, almost demanding confirmation.

"I saw them with my own eyes," Enunciating each word I glared at Harry. "They were chasing…" _Bella, shut up now. You can't mention vampires, they'll both think you are crazy._

"Uncle Charlie," a tiny voice called from the doorway, my head snapped in the direction it came from. I froze in my spot once more; there in the doorway was the same little girl I had seen in the forest. Her brown eyes bore into mine as I stared at her. She wore the same purple scarf, and her hair was in the same style. I raised my eyebrow to Charlie in question, who was this girl.

"Your cousin," Charlie answered softly, "From my sister's side; you haven't seen her since you were five. Elizabeth is having some troubles with the d-i-v-o-r-c-e; Vanessa will be staying with us for a while."

I looked between the child and my father, there was a small bit of resemblance and I couldn't fault his story. I hadn't seen much of his side of the family since I was younger, so it was quite plausible.

"Come here Ness," Charlie said as he indicated for the child to come closer. She did without any resignation and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Ness this is Bella."

"You're pretty," she whispered looking up to me shyly, she hid herself behind her tiny hands, some things just weren't adding up, I couldn't understand what but something just wasn't right about this girl. Why was she in the forest on her own and why was she here?


	2. New Moon: Phases

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis:** AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: **Thank you kindly for the follows, I also love reviews, feedback is always appreciated. See something you like? Let me know. See something you don't? I want to hear that too.

* * *

The weeks between Edward leaving and Vanessa's arrival and seemed in the not so distant past where I would have previously chosen to eat by myself outside alone, so it was no surprise when the entire cafeteria stopped what they were doing when I walked in with my tray in one hand, my bag in the other. Their eyes burning into every bit of me, I did not need vampire hearing to hear what they were whispering.

When they left, the vicious words began. Lauren Mallory was in the lead for that race. It didn't even take her two days before she started throwing the insults at me about how I was too plain for him, she didn't realize how close to the truth she actually was.

School was better in general though; I actually begun spending my lunches with friends like those that I used too. Jessica was not too happy, but Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Eric could not have been happier. Placing my tray on the table, I sat down casually as Mike and Tyler were arguing over something stupid.

"Hey Bella," Angela answered, poking her meal with a fork. I was not entirely sure what it is, but it did not look too edible. I smiled back.

"Looks like it's going to eat us first don't it?" I teased, she smirked. "Kind of like Charlie's cooking." This caused the table to erupt in a fit of laughter, all the individual conversations melding into one. It was no secret of Charlie's ability to cook. It usually involved a phone and a six-pack of beer.

Just then another tray dropped on the table and looking up I saw Lauren Mallory. I groaned mentally. She was a bitch, a complete and utter bitch. She relished in the fact that he had left. Jessica scooted over instantly to allow her new best friend to have a seat. Since Angela became closer to me, she got herself a new best friend. Something I was grateful for, Angela was such a nice person, she did not deserve such a rotten friend.

"Bella," Mike spoke getting my attention away from Lauren and her follower. "So now that you are talking and everything again, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie tonight?" His eyes were hopeful as he looked at me, biting my lip I looked around.

"Sure, a group outing sounds great doesn't it Angela?" I asked sending her a look asking for help.

"It sounds wonderful; Ben and I have been dying to see the new zombie movie," Angela smiled in understanding towards me.

"Count me in," Eric piped throwing his apple at Mike who had begun to sink into his seat, clearly not his idea of a good night out.

"I'll invite my friend Jake too," Jacob and I had gotten closer ever since – he – left. He was the one responsible for pulling me out of my own personal oblivion along with Vanessa, my cousin.

"He's that tall guy from La Push yeah?" Mike asked, I nodded my response taking a bite of my food. "Just wonderful!" He threw his hands in the air in minor frustration earning him a punch from Ben.

I had to pick up Vanessa after school that day; it was a routine that Charlie and I had formed. To be honest I was a little grateful for Vanessa's arrival, it gave me the distraction I needed from thinking about – him. That afternoon I found myself waiting in the parking lot of her preschool which Charlie had enrolled her in as soon as she arrived, leaning against the bonnet of the truck when I heard the whispers from a group of parents not too far from me.

"So that's what Chief Swan has been hiding?"

"Explains a lot really," one of the younger mothers said in a condescending tone.

"What do you mean? She's her cousin."

"You haven't seen them together, look at them. She looks like she could be her sister."

"Or her daughter, what a -" One of the youngish looking mothers said and I found myself looking down at the ground trying to ignore the rest of sentence. Reaching my hand up I wiped the tears that had begun to form as the bell rang, and the car park filled with children, Vanessa raced through the crowds wrapping her tiny arms around my legs. I picked her up and moved to the other side of the truck, putting her on the seat when I turned and looked in the mirror that had dropped down.

Our faces were side by side, those other parents were right. Now that I looked at it, there were many similarities between us. Her eyes, they were the same chocolate as mine, the same ones that_ he_ had said he loved about me. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Bella?" Vanessa asked curiously looking worried. Taking a deep breath, I smiled.

"Yeah," I walked around the other side after locking her into seat. In the two weeks Vanessa had been here we had gotten rather close, Charlie was always working, I was the mostly responsible for her, Charlie gave me a bit of extra cash on the side but it somehow just felt right. "How was school?" I could feel the eyes of the others in the car park as I turned on the ignition of my truck and pulled out of the car park.

"Good, Miss Adams wants us to watch a movie and tell the class about it tomorrow." She smiled, "Can we go tonight?"

"Not tonight, I have plans sweetie," I answered remembering my plans with Angela and the others. "Can we go tomorrow?"

When we got home Jacob was standing beside his rabbit with that smirk on his face, his arms were crossed. I noticed he had his hair pulled back like he usually did but it seemed more rough than usual. I moved to the back seat to get Vanessa when I felt her tense in my grasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake looks different," she pointed over me as I stood up and towards Jacob.

"It's just Jacob," I whispered back to her. She looked at him for a few seconds before her resolve faded and she smiled up at him shouting his name.

"Jake! You should cut your hair." She pointed out reaching for his long hair.

"Who are you the fashion police?" I teased.

"Thanks to Aunt Allie," she whispered with a sad tone wondering who this 'Aunt Allie' was.

"Hey Ness," Jacob smiled down at her, as she shook her head and went on about the movie review she had do before asking him to take her. "We're going to see a movie tonight Ness," I slapped myself mentally as her eyes perked up.

"Yay!" She said happily, "what are we seeing?"

"Not sure yet," Jacob looked at me.

"Jake," I growled slightly, "The movie wouldn't really be appropriate."

"Oh come on," He teased, "you know that Newton idiot is using this as an opportunity to get in your pants," I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't you rather make him extremely uncomfortable?"

He did have a point; it would be hilarious really if we arrived ready to see a kid's movie instead of the action blockbuster he had picked. . "Alright, Ness go get changed we have to leave shortly."

Arriving in Port Angeles found the three of us arriving outside the cinema to find Mike standing on his own.

"Oh, you brought your cousin." Agitation was evident in Mike's voice.

"Yeah, Charlie has to work, but there's that new Muppets movie, we all like Muppets yeah?"

"Yeah!" Vanessa piped up from her position on Jacobs back. "Run Jakey run."

Jacob ran towards the entrance leaving Mike and I following. "Angela had to babysit last minute, Ben is keeping her company."

"Oh," I answered a little upset she was not there but understanding. The movie was alright, with the occasional popcorn being thrown from Jacob as he teased the fact that Mike kept trying to hold my hand.

"Ugh," Mike groaned slightly, his face going pale.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as he got to his feet.

"I gotta go," he answered and with that, he ran off into the bathroom, I looked at Jacob and we followed, Vanessa on his heel. She moved in between us placing a tiny hand around each of our legs as Mike ran into the men's bathroom.

"What a marshmallow," Jacob teased, I could not but giggle as he reached his hand down to hold mine, it felt warm, comforting, but wrong. His fingers laced with mine and I found myself pulling away and moving to sit on the stairs as Vanessa raced over to the arcade game just across from us. "What I can't hold your hand?"

"I just think it means something different for you," I smiled at him, "You're my best friend Jake, really."

"Bella," he started, his eyes glazed over in agitation as Mike joined us shortly after.

"I'm feeling a little sick, I'm going to go home," Mike answered, Jacob glared at him. "What is your problem?"

"Right now it's you, if you're sick maybe you should go to the hospital." Jacob leapt to his feet moving close to Mike, they were standing eye to eye. Instinctively I leapt up as well, grabbed Jacob's hand, and brought it to me.

"Jake," I whispered pulling him back.

"Jake," Vanessa called as she raced back over to us.

"Hey are you okay? You feel like you have a fever." He started shaking slightly, "Mike I'll see you at school, I hope you feel better."

Jacob drove us home, he placed a kiss on both our forehead apologizing for his behavior. Truth was I was not even sure what came over him. He told me he would call when he got home.

I stayed up most of the night waiting, but he never called, and my heart broke once more as my best friend left me. Two weeks passed since the movie and I still hadn't heard from Jacob, our days were spent in routine, and we would go back and forth to school. Vanessa and I would cook meals for Charlie. I even got a part time job at Newton's Outfitters. Charlie was glad for our aversion to the outdoors; there had been numerous giant bear sightings around town and even some victims.

"Hello Billy," I spoke into the phone that was a permanent fixture to my ear for at least a few hours a day. "Please I just want to talk to him."

That was a usual response, 'Jake's too sick to answer the phone.' One day I had enough, I looked at Charlie and grabbed my keys muttered a quick "I'll be back soon," with that I climbed in my truck and sped off to La Push, the rain pelting down on the windshield as I turned corners, driving until I reached my destination.

What I found when I locked the truck into park was not what I expected. Jake was walking through the rain in nothing but shorts. I raced out, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head and ran over to him screaming his name.

"Jake," I shouted, he turned around and just looked at me sullen. "I thought you were sick with mono?"

He didn't respond, he just looked at me like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"You cut your hair?" Reaching my hands up I pulled him towards me. The water dripped over my body. He continued to ignore me, "Vanessa misses you."

"You shouldn't be here," Jacob growled at me. "Go home."

"Jake, please." My heart sank and I felt the world drop from underneath me.

"Is it Sam? What has he done to you?"

"Sam has done nothing but help me," Jacob was very defensives when I mentioned Sam. "But if you want someone to blame, why you don't blame those filthy bloodsuckers you love so much."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. He couldn't know surely.

"Don't play stupid, you've lied to everyone, even Charlie. But you can't lie to me, not anymore."

I stood in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I answered protectively; there was no way it was possible that he knew.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I can smell it," I stared at him confused.

"What are you?" My face turned to one of disgust, just then we heard Jacobs name being called and looked over to an opening in the forest behind his house.

"Bella, go home and never come back. I'm no good for you." With that, he ran off following Sam and the others into the forest.


	3. New Moon: Threats

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: **Poor Bella, she just doesn't seem to catch a break.

* * *

A week of Jacob's silence pushed me back into the place I was when Edward first left, although it was a little easier to say his name my body still sank at the thought. Sinking back onto the bed the tears flowed freely. The pain streaming through me, my heart had broken into a million pieces yet again, the scar on my wrist cool, but throbbing. Yet another constant reminder of what would never be.

_Don't do anything reckless._

Edward's musical voice was ringing through me, no matter how much I would close my eyes and try to shut him out, he was everywhere I looked, everything I smelt. Then Jacob's voice telling me that he was no good for me resonated. Vanessa became more to me than she would understand at her young age, she helped make the pan go away.

We did not exchange words often, she would just sit with me, and we would read a book, just enjoy the comfort. Every time she looked up at me, tears stained her cheeks and I could not help myself wondering how a child of her age could be so understanding.

When Charlie and Renee divorced, I could not even recall what I was feeling, all I know is that like every other child my age, I imagined it was a nightmare. I was young, but it was not hard to hear the whispers from the other students. It got even worse, when Phil joined our lives. Don't get me wrong, I love Phil, he is great for Renee.

Sitting back up, my hands raced over the pile of pictures on my bed that was when I realized some were missing. The picture Alice had taken before everything went awry. The last remnant of my once blissful life, I scraped all the pictures off the bed and onto the floor in frustration.

My stomach eventually growled and after a few minutes, I decided it was time to get something to eat. Melancholy I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring myself some cereal and adding milk. For a second the sound of the birds chirping in the tree outside the front window gathered my attention but that quickly faded as I made my way back up the stairs to my room, my gaze falling on the pictures around the house.

Looking back, it had not been the best idea for me to put a picture of -him- and I up after the school dance. The way his arms were around my waist, the cast on my leg, the scar on my wrist. God, everything reminded me of what was not here with me now.

What would it possibly take to have anybody to engulf me in flames and just let me leave this moment, go back to a simpler time, a time when things were happy, when they were here.

Throw into the mix the fact that Vanessa was still a mystery to me, my cousin supposedly who lives on the other-side of the country with an Aunt I haven't seen since I was five years old. That made me not even old enough to know she even had a husband, she just rocks up out of nowhere, finds me after the incident with Laurent in the forest and suddenly appears at home. That was another thing, Laurent; surely he'd gotten back to Victoria by now meaning I wasn't safe.

The way her eyes bore into me, she was breaking on the inside and I was making it my mission to figure out why.

I never wanted to be one of those girls, you know the girls who dedicate themselves entirely to one person and then when they leave cannot move on. Deep down, I do not want to move on. That would be like telling myself that they were all just a dream that they didn't really exist and I made them up. The pain was one of the few remnants of all of them, and I wanted to hold onto that. Somehow Vanessa was giving me hope; something about her just told me everything would be okay. Finishing my cereal, I picked up my laptop and opened it, opening my email.

Each email came back as failure to send, but I did not care. She would see me doing this and come back for me. She had to one way or another; she had always stood up to -him- about me. She loved me like a sister, just as I loved her like a sister, it just did not make sense. He was always brooding about me, about the dangers, I faced, but I would face them with or without him. Closing my laptop, a soft melody started playing. A song I had never really given much time to but now represented me in every way possible.

The melody hit me as I sank further into the sheets, and drifted off into a world where everything went my way, and nothing had ever changed, except me.

"Bella," Charlie's voice rang through me as my eyes stayed shut and the door opened slightly. My father walked inside, sitting on the bed beside me. "Come on Bells,"

Charlie tried his best, but he didn't understand. He loved this town and his job more than his relationship with Renee, he may not have intended too, but that is how it turned out.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You got to eat something Bells, there's some pizza beside the bed. Vanessa wanted to know if you could help her with her homework. But I'll just send her on up like I usually do." His hands traced over my hair and I felt at ease, he really did know what I needed. "I'll leave you alone," and with that he swiftly exited the room closing the door behind him.

It wasn't until two weeks later, after returning to school that I escaped my room while Charlie was here. Wiping the last plate clean, I put it away closing the door to the cupboard as I heard Charlie take a deep breath. There hadn't been a lot of communication between us since -he- left, time not spent school was spent in my room alone reading, and the occasional time out of my room was to prepare meals. Charlie was never good at cooking and there was no way I was going to let a child suffer to that. I smiled to myself slightly before it disappeared.

"Bella," Charlie spoke softly in a serious tone. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face him. He tapped the table opposite him, "Take a seat." Vanessa looked up from the piece of paper she was drawing on and then looked back down as I sat down. "You got to go back to Jacksonville."

"What?" I questioned, this was not what I was expecting. "No."

"Bella, I love having you here, but watching you mope around again, locking yourself away. I can't handle it." Charlie was frustrated, that was clear. I had not treated him very well since that day. My world crumbled into nothing, the light it held had disappeared. Within a moment he was at my side, my face was numb as tears streamed down my cheeks. The only emotion I had been capable of showing lately.

"He'll come around Bells," He whispered to me and I choked.

"I-I know," I whispered back, looking up at him trying my best to lie, he was coming back; -he- would never be able to leave me broken like this. That is what he had told me once before, even though it may have sounded cliché the sun crashing into the moon couldn't even stop him from being here with me. He was coming back, they all would. They had told me I was family, they wouldn't lie about that.

"I don't think you do." Charlie insisted, he could read me like an open book he knew this wasn't just about Jacob. "You're acting like; you spent your entire life with him and." I was going too, "love hurts, you'll never forget him, but over time it will get easier, you just can't let yourself wallow in self-pity. You need to see your friends, and at least try smiling again. This is a very important year."

"I do see my friends," I lied but he looked at me skeptically. "Jessica is having a party, this weekend that I am going too with Angela." I answered quickly, remembering the party I had heard at some point in time.

"An underage party," He stated and I nodded. "Underage drinking, Jessica?" Raising an eyebrow, apparently, something was funny about that as Vanessa started laughing; I glared at her as a smile curved into my lips. "You find that just as funny as I do?"

"Yep," she whispered turning back to her piece of paper. I faced Charlie again, forcing a smile. I couldn't go to Jacksonville, what if they did come back.

Charlie smirked at me, "alright, have fun." Seemingly satisfied with that answer he made his way to the living room and sat to watch his game.

The day after Jessica's party I left Vanessa with Charlie and went for a drive to the place where everything fell apart. Parking my truck it looked like nothing had even been touched before they left. Everything was just the way I remembered it.

_I don't want you_.

His voice continued as I got out of the truck and made my way to the front door my heart picking up its pace with each step I took closer. My hands touched the door knob and twisted the handle knob.

_Bella_

I froze at hearing my name; it felt so real and so close. Relief surged through me as I twisted the knob again and the door opened. Pushing it open I stepped into the house, it all smelt the same and it rushed me with memories. Looking around everything from my birthday party was still intact; it was almost like they hadn't bothered to pack anything to take with them, but being immortal probably meant they didn't have too.

I went up the stairs and made my way towards his room, I just needed to be close to him even if he didn't want me. I took a deep breath before pushing his door open; everything was just as I remembered. I opened his wardrobe and was rushed with his smell, it was like he was suddenly here with me, and I took it all in.

"It's about time you got here Isabella," a voice snapped from the doorway. The figure walked in and I pressed myself against the wardrobe. "I was beginning to think you would never show up and I would have to take the police chief as bait."

_I told you it wasn't safe._

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered staring at Victoria, the mate of James. Her hair was redder than I remembered and her eyes were a bright red to match. She slinked her way over to me slowly, breathing in deeply.

"I'll admit, I was a little disappointed when Laurent didn't get back to me about you," Victoria answered moving her hand along the door frame as she took a few steps closer to me. "You know how the old saying goes; if you want something done you have to do it yourself."

She stepped forward and her hands traced my face down to my neck. "You'll be caught; they'll be back any minute they've just gone hunting." I lied.

"I don't think they will," Victoria breathed moving closer, she licked the side of my face. "You see Isabella; they've been gone for a while now haven't they?"

I didn't say anything.

"Were the Cullen's finished playing with their toy?" She took my silence as confirming what she said. "I thought as much, but you see I'm quite angry at your mate you see. He took my mate," she took a section of my hair and twirled it, "how do you think that made me feel?"

"You'll never get away with this." I spat back at her, "James was the one who wanted me, and he didn't want you." She threw me down into the ground in anger faster than I expected and I landed next to the couch knocking down a pile of CDS Edward had left there.

Victoria lunged forward and pinned me to the ground baring her teeth. "I'm going to enjoy this. This is for James." Her teeth traced my neck.

"Let her go."

Victoria turned her head quickly to the doorway and I saw Jacob standing.

"Run Jake!" I screamed as she pinned me down with more force. He ignored me and stepped aside to reveal two wolves standing behind him.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you really," Jacob let the wolves step forward, Victoria hissed at him. "Okay, that's your call," and with that Jacob reached forward and threw a punch at her but Victoria used her speed to jump to the open door facing the forest.

"Jake No!" I couldn't have anything happen to him because of me. The two wolves didn't think twice and lunged for Victoria sending her out into the open forest. Jacob reached down to help me to my feet, brushing off the dust that I had picked up. I didn't say anything as I looked at him.

"Bells," Jacob whispered.

"Jake," I whispered back, but was suddenly overcome with anger. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt? Why would you do something like that? What's with the wolves?" I pushed his shoulder in agitation. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I've been busy," Jacob answered.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We've been following you for a while, since we got rid of the thing with the dreadlocks."

"What do you mean? You got rid of Laurent?" I asked but my own thoughts sent me back to when I first met up with Jacob and he told me about the tribe's legends. "They are true? The legends?"

"Something like that," Jacob smirked, "Ness it at Emily's, Charlie started a hunting party for the wolves you told him about."

Jacob drove me the reservation in my truck, he told me the legends were true and he had the ability to shift into a wolf. He did apologise for not answering my calls but also said it wasn't because he didn't want too. The whole shifting thing didn't seem as weird to me seeing as I knew vampires, but for a moment I felt like I had Jacob back.

He turned off the truck when we arrived at Emily's and we both just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Jake," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, sometimes secrets aren't yours to tell. I'm glad you know now though." He smiled at me as the front door flew open and Vanessa ran out the door. We quickly got out of the car but she ran right passed me and straight into the arms of Jacob.

"Jake!" she squealed, "We missed you." A woman who I assumed was Emily stood on the veranda, a scar evident on her face.

"Don't stare at the scar," Jacob advised, "it bothers Sam." He picked up Vanessa and she was hitched on his hip. I noticed he picked her up like she was absolutely nothing; it must have been a wolf thing.

"You must be the Vampire girl." Emily whispered low enough so Vanessa wouldn't hear, I smirked.

"Does that make you the wolf girl?"

"Funny, but yes, I guess it does." Emily nodded her head to come inside. "Ignore Quil and Embry, they are just angry Jake took Paul and Jared with him instead of them."

"Bella, look at the muffins!" Vanessa said rather loudly and I looked at the massive muffins that sat on the table.

"I see them Ness," I quickly ushered Vanessa onto a seat next to Quil while I looked back at Jacob who stood by the door; he nodded his head to silently ask if I would go for a walk. I put my hand on Vanessa's shoulder quickly looking at Emily who just nodded.


	4. New Moon: Relations

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: **Happy Holidays everyone :)

* * *

We walked side by side in silence until we reached the beach and we sat down on a broken log by the rock pool. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer, the thing with Jacob was that there was never an uncomfortable moment between us, everything always felt so normal.

"Bells," Jacob started softly, "what did he do to you?"

"W-What?" I asked nervously, not overly sure what he was getting at.

"Cullen," he watched me carefully as my breathing hitched and the tears started to form. "Why were you so lost when he left? He's a vampire; he had no so-"

"Don't," I interrupted, "He – Edward had the biggest heart of anyone I had ever met. He may have believed himself soulless and doomed, but he was anything but."

"Bella, how can you look at him that way?"

"What does it matter to you Jake? I love him, with everything; there is nothing I want more than him." Jacob was quite for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Why is the red head after you?"

"Edward killed her mate," I moved uneasily and pulled my sleeves down to cover my wrist but he grabbed it quickly and pulled back the sleeve. "His mate did this, but Edward sucked the venom out, he didn't want me to be eternally damned either."

I was positive I saw understanding on Jacob's face. "So the red head is after you as revenge? What about Ness? Is she going to be safe?"

"Ness will have to stay with-"Jacob held his hand up to cut me off and I just glared at him.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Jacob touched my cheek once before he got up and ran towards the forest shifting into a wolf.

_Belllla._

I heard his voice again; talking about him with Jacob brought all the emotions that I had pushed so deep.

_I want you to be human._

The last words he said to me resonated around me as I looked towards the forest where Jacob had left through; jumping to my feet I froze. Staring back at me was Edward.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked, but he just looked at me for a few seconds before also turning around and walking into the forest. I ran as fast as I could after him pushing myself through the forestry.

_It'll be as if I never existed_.

No, not again. I forced myself to run harder as I continued to push through the trees, after ten minutes I couldn't tell where I was.

_Belllllla._

His musical voice surrounded me as the cool breeze from the beach hit me again; I pushed through one more group of forestry and stepped out onto a ledge overlooking the ocean. Taking a deep breath I whispered his name. I took a step on closer to the ledge to look over.

_Bella, don't be reckless._

That was when it hit me, when I would do something dangerous he would show up. I wanted him to stay with me, and If this was the only way to be with him; that was what I was willing to do. I needed him; I didn't want to live without him. Reaching for my wrists I pulled my bracelet and watch off as well as my jacket throwing it on the ground and took a step forward.

_Please Bella._

_"_Don't do it, " I heard a sweet angelic voice call out in despair.

"Bella, please do what she asks," his voice range through me as the cool breeze rushed over my body.

"You told me you wanted me to be human," I whispered, "Watch me!" Not looking back I moved my feet forward, preparing myself to move fast. One foot in front of the other, the adrenaline pumping through my body faster than ever before. Inching closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Mommy no!" an angelic voice shouted and I turned around in shock, but I couldn't control my feet and the ground underneath my feet disintegrated. My eyes darted to Vanessa quickly and I saw a figure standing behind her ready to grab her. My mouth opened ready to shout but I fell and lost grip of everything including my reality.

Victoria had escaped the wolves. I couldn't even think of breathing, or pushing my legs through the water as fast as I could to get to the surface.

I opened my eyes and saw the bright fiery red I associated with Victoria ahead of me and kicked my pace faster even though I knew I would not be able to outswim her. I felt myself being dragged from the water and my thoughts flew back to the cliff edge.

Had I really heard what I thought she had said? Did Vanessa really call me her mother? How was it possible? Nothing made sense? But did it ever made sense in a world where vampires and werewolves existed? Why wouldn't it be possible to have someone think I was their mother?

"Jake!" she said frantically as I began to cough, Consciousness slowly returning to me. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine Ness," Jacob's warmth spread to me as my eyes opened and I shivered. "She's just a little cold and in shock."

My eyes adjusted to the brightness and I looked up at Jacob as Vanessa pushed past him and threw herself into me crying. "Bella," she sobbed into me, she was slightly warm, I didn't want to get her wet but I felt right then and there that I needed to have her close to me – just like before she made all the pain okay. Jacob just watched the exchange silently, "Why would you do that?" she was agitated and the look on her face reminded me of –him.

"Vanessa," I whispered.

"Let's get you two home." Jacob answered helped me to my feet, Vanessa didn't detach herself at all and I was forced to carry her as she cried into my shoulder. Jacob held on to me to make sure I didn't lose my balance. It wasn't long once we started the walk back to Emily's that Vanessa fell asleep. "Harry died."

"What?" I asked shocked, "What happened? Is Sue alright?" Sue was a good friend of Charlie's since he was friends with her husband Harry.

"The red head escaped earlier, she attempted making her way back to you, but she got to Harry, he had a heart attack before we scared her off again." Jacob seemed frustrated at this, "she seems to have a real talent for escaping."

"I know, she appeared behind Vanessa on the cliff edge." I looked at the girl between us, suddenly concerned over whether she was hurt.

"I got there just as you fell; you scared the hell out of Vanessa." Jacob's words were angry, "how could you do that in front of the child."

I couldn't argue, even though it wasn't my fault entirely that I fell, we reached Emily's and Jacob moved to my truck opening the door and taking Vanessa from me so I could get in. "Where are we going?"

"Charlie told me to drop you off at home while he helps Sue out."

Without hesitation I got in the car turning on the heater as Jacob eased Vanessa into my arms. When he climbed in the driver's seat and started the ignition I took the time to look at the angel in my arms. She was small, Charlie told me she was six, but something about her didn't seem to fit, she looked four. Her hands balled up as she buried herself closer against me. I used my spare hand to push her hair out of her face, everything about her was perfect. I knew she had my eyes, but her hair, her nose and her lips, I knew who I wanted to be responsible for those features, but the logical part of me was disagreeing with it.

I was so lost in my inner monologue that I didn't notice Jacob stop the car. "Thanks Jake, for everything."

"You know I love you Bells," Jacob smiled at me; I nodded back knowing that I could never thank him enough for everything. I reached for the handle of the door and push it open only to have him lean over and close the door. "Someone's here."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampire," Jacob said firmly getting out of the car and closing it behind him. I looked around as best as I could with Vanessa in my arms and froze when I saw the familiar car of Carlisle Cullen. I gently shook Vanessa until she slowly waked and helped her to her feet; she groaned but didn't hesitate when I led her to the porch of the house with her hand in mine.

"What's going on Mommy?" Vanessa whispered rubbing her eyes, thankfully Jacob was too concerned with what was going on right now to pay attention to what she called me.

"Jake?"

There was no response.

I gripped Vanessa's hand tighter while grabbing my keys and pushing open the door and flicking on the light.

"Aunt Allie!" Vanessa shouted removing her hand from my grip and racing towards Alice who was now, after all this time standing in my living room.

"Ness?" Jacob said frantically running into the house; he paused when he saw Alice with Vanessa. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh.." Alice answered looking down at Vanessa who still had her arms wrapped around her legs. "What?" Vanessa pulled back as if recalling something, tears pouring down her face as she looked at me.

"Ness, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get changed into fresh clothes while I took Alice." The child nodded and raced up the stairs. "Alice, what – is he okay?" Using her speed she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"How are you alive?" Alice asked, "Why would you do something so crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella," Jacob interrupted, "you jumped off a goddamn cliff."

Alice's eyes averted to Jacob once more and her nose wrinkled, "I didn't see you until you were jumping off the cliff, I didn't see you get pulled out of the water." She moved her hand to her head as if she was nursing a headache. "Who is that child?"

"Alice, please." I begged not wanting to answer any of the other questions at the moment, "how is he?"

Jacob took that as his cue to leave and went up the stairs to check on Vanessa while I lead Alice to the couch.

"He checks in every few days, but he doesn't say a lot - Bella, who is that child?"

"I'm not sure," I told her the truth; part of me was saying that there may be some truth in Vanessa's words, but another was telling me that it just wasn't possible. "She's my cousin."

"She can't be Bella, she's a vampire somehow." Alice sniffed the air once more, "but she has a heartbeat, I'm not sure exactly."

"She's not a vampire," I said defensively, "she sleeps, she eats and she breathes. There is no way she is a vampire."

"She's right Bella," Jacob spoke up from the bottom of the stairs having heard our conversation, "Ness is just in the bath, I've got to get in touch with the others," he looked at Alice explaining my unspoken question, "how many more of you are coming? And how long? We can't protect her here if you are coming back."

"Protect her?" Alice asked confused.

"Victoria's been around," I admitted, "a few times actually."

"Victoria? I haven't been able to see her, but I also haven't been able to see you either, and I certainly didn't see that child." Alice answered.

"How many of you are coming?" Jacob interrupted.

"Just me," Alice answered acknowledging his question. Jacob said nothing else and just left us alone. "Why did you go make friends with the wolves?"

"It's complicated," when Alice's phone rang I heard Vanessa moving around upstairs and opted for this moment to go check on her.

Opening her door I didn't find her, but I did hear her in the bathroom, I sat on her bed where her bag was. The corners of some documents poked out. I pulled them out and glanced down at them.

On top was what looked like a worn out piece of parchment, I put it into my jacket pocket when my eyes focused on the light reflecting from the photograph. The hell, my fingers traced over the photograph, tears welled up in my eyes. There in the photograph were those that I previously called family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and even Edward. But what really blew me away, were the smiles on all their faces, mostly at the bundle in Edwards arms, he was looking at the child with a level of admiration that I had never seen on him before. Flipping it over there was a caption, 'Renesmee, 1 day old.'

Renesmee, that must be Vanessa's real name I thought as my fingers traced the photograph.

"Renesmee," I whispered putting the photo under the others I saw a picture, of what looked like a young Vanessa at a younger age. She had her tiny hands grasped onto the back of – a wolf, and not just any wolf, but it was Jacob. Flipping it over I checked the caption, 'Renesmee, 2 months.' I frowned though; I would recognize that writing anywhere, it was my own, only it was more elegant.

She looked older than 2 months in the photo; I shrugged all thoughts of a typo in dates when I saw the next photograph. It was of Renesmee, much to the same look she was now, but beside her was Jacob. He had her on his shoulders, and the smile on his face was big. Written on the back was 'six months old'. It was the same smile her often had around me. Vanessa was fumbling around in the bathroom, as she opened the door I thrust all the photographs into her bag again and smiled at her warmly.

That was when I really took the time to take her in; she ran her tiny hands through her long wet hair in a mannerism that was so Edward. I opened my arms for her and she greedily accepted taking a deep breath as if breathing me in. She needed me as much as I needed her – even if her arrival here didn't make much sense, I was glad she was here. I had hope that somehow everything would be alright. If what she was insinuating was true, then it had to be for her to be here.

The door to the room swung open and Alice raced in putting the phone in her pocket, it was like she forgot about Vanessa. "Bella, its Edward – he thinks you're dead."

My heart dropped and Vanessa put her hands on her head and started to cry. "No, no, no," she cried, "this isn't supposed to happen." Alice ignored her and instead started to race around the house as I went to the cupboard and pulled out a small suitcase for Vanessa, Alice grabbed things to put in them while I raced into my room gathering my own suitcase and filling it with items.

I snapped the suitcase shut as Alice picked up Vanessa no questions asked and went to the car outside. I quickly scribbled a note and pinned it to the fridge, I didn't have much in the way of an explanation to Charlie for what was happening, but I was hoping he would be distracted with Harry's funeral arrangements that we would be able to be back before he noticed.


	5. New Moon : Agreements

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Feeling lost and alone after Edward leaves Forks, Bella's younger cousin arrives in town and things just aren't right. Who is she? What is she after? Why does Bella feel a strong connection to her?

**Authors Notes: **Vanessa, Alice and Bella are off to the Volturi - we all know this is only going to open a can of worms.

* * *

I spent the entire flight procrastinating over two things. Firstly that I was going to be seeing him after two months, and secondly - Vanessa. Her voice kept ringing in my head and I found myself dissecting her words. She called me her mother, Alice watched me carefully the whole time, like she was battling herself for what to say.

She took a phone call before we boarded the plane but she didn't say much at a level that I was able to hear. I used the opportunity on the flight to watch Vanessa as she slept soundly, every now and then her little lips would purse themselves and she'd whisper something along the lines of '_no' _and _'Mommy, don't hurt Jakey'. _Who was this angel who suddenly I noticed looked a lot like me, except for her hair? I reached forward and brushed the hair that had fallen in her face back and she settled moving closer to me.

"Bella?" Alice snapped me from my thoughts, "what do you know about Vanessa?"

"Not a lot," I admitted again, "as I told you earlier she's my cousin."

"Bella," Alice tapped her head, "I may not be able to see her completely but I do know when you are lying."

I shifted uneasily in my seat as the hostess walked back and forth down the middle of the plane. We were fortunate enough that Alice got us first class tickets, not that it would have mattered. I was amazed at the fact she just happened to have passports lying around she was able to get sorted so quickly. I wasn't sure how much of what I was beginning to think about Vanessa was true, logically true. It was impossible that she was my daughter, her small hand reached up and gripped onto mine and I held it tightly. But then everything about her just screamed the best parts of me, and the best parts of him. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before; she had some of his mannerisms and even her smile.

Alice called my name again and I looked at her and just nodded. "Were you paying any attention to what I was saying?"

"Not really," I laughed nervously, "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"I can tell," Alice frowned, "I'm sorry we let him convince us to leave Bella."

"It's okay," No it wasn't my head screamed, but I knew there was no changing what had happened now. "I wish I knew more about Vanessa, there is so much about her that doesn't make any sense. But I guess it should, I mean you exist and you logically shouldn't."

I looked around during our exchange to make sure no one was listening. Alice looked at Vanessa again who had slowly step by step been turning to her side and moving closer me, my arm allowing her to rest partially on me.

"She looks a lot like you Bells," Alice whispered.

"It doesn't make any sense," I answered back, "everything, it just doesn't make sense."

By the time we landed I had told Alice about my falling off the cliff and what Vanessa had called me. She was hesitant at first, but admitted similarities in both looks and scent. She decided it was something we could focus on after we got to Edward. She left us alone to go get a car and I sat Vanessa down on the cold bench and checked her over.

"Are you okay Ness?" I asked cautiously, she smiled up at me nodding. "You've been well behaved through all this, thank you."

Vanessa grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her face. "Mommy," she whispered watching me carefully, a middle aged couple beside us looked at our exchange having heard her words and frowned. "I love you."

"I love you too Ness," I whispered back as she held her arms up to me and put her on my hip. "But you can't call me that in public okay? You have to be a big girl and call me Bella."

"Why not? You're my mommy." She asked looking up at me with those innocent eyes, what do you say to a child. I can't just go out and say that I wasn't her mother, go on Bella, you can do this.

"Sweetie, can we make it our little secret?" She nodded.

"So between us? What about Aunt Allie?" she asked softly resting her head on the crook of my neck.

"You'll have to check with Alice, but we need to have a serious conversation when we get back."

Everything seemed to flow more naturally than I expected, but I was shocked when Alice came back with a set of keys that looked awfully fancy in her hands. She pulled us in the direction of the car park to where a yellow Porsche was parked by the entrance. I wasn't even sure how she was going to fit the three of us in the car but the back door opened and revealed another two seats. Vanessa climbed in and we began the drive to Volterra, my eyes taking in everything.

Alice brought the yellow Porsche to a halt by slamming on the breaks, and turned to Vanessa "Vanessa, stay with me." Alice said firmly before facing me - I quickly undid my seatbelt and got out of the Porsche. "You need to run as fast as you can, he'll be by the clock tower in five minutes."

"I don't know where that is," I shouted frantically and Alice just pointed. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me in the direction she pointed. The colour red spread all around me as everyone wore robes and a mass of people signifying a parade was around. Faster Bella, faster.

The last two months flashed in my mind and I found myself reliving the heartbreak, but knowing that he was so close was making it easier to push harder.

'Edward' I whispered as I turned the corner and found the clock tower. It chimed and my eyes darted around until they saw a glimpse of him in the shadows, I ran as fast as I could around the people before opting to just run through the fountain. Edward stepped forward his hands reaching for his shirt, each step I took felt like slow motion.

As he stepped into the light I heard Vanessa's voice shout "Daddy," and then I was pushed to the ground by someone in a black cloak. Cold hands pinned me down and I was met with darkness.

**NPOV**

"Vanessa, stay with me." Alice said looking back at me before turning to face Bella, "you need to run as fast as you can, he'll be by the clock tower in five minutes."

"I don't know where that is," Bella shouted back at Alice as she just pointed in the direction, she looked and was off leaving us alone. This Alice was different to the one I remembered. She pulled the front seat forward and signalled for me come to the front seat, I did as she silently requested.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she started the car again. This Alice was not like the Alice I remembered from my time. Time, I still don't know how I ended up here, but I know that I was doing the right thing by staying with my mother.

"We have our own mission to complete," Alice answered turning the car sharply and pulling down a dark alleyway, she turned off the engine and we got out of the car. She grabbed my hand and we began to race through the crowds, a sea of red, I had never seen so many people before, not in my entire life. I thought of my parents as we went through the crowds.

I heard the chimes of the clock tower she had been telling Bella about and we kept pushing our way through. Alice stopped and I hit into her, she whispered an apology but then I saw what she was looking at.

"Daddy," I whispered, he looked different just Alice to what I remembered, he didn't look happy at all. He looked sad, very sad.

"Allie?" I asked, not sure of what to do but she just let go of my hand, I pulled her down to me and placed my hand on her cheek knowing that she would understand. I showed her images of me and my father in my time, how much I missed him and loved him. I wanted to go to him, she nodded and let go of my hand. I ran as fast as I could to him, the clocked chimed again and he stepped forward, why wasn't Bella here? The light slowly hitting his skin and beginning to shimmer the way I remembered.

"Daddy NO!" I shouted as I neared him, I jumped and threw myself at him attempting to push him back into the darkness but I wasn't strong enough. His arms wrapped around me just like always and I felt so safe, life everything would be okay, even though I didn't really know what was going on. He held me tight and breathed in my hair.

"Daddy!" I whispered as he stepped back into the darkness. "I missed you."

"Edward?" Alice spoke up from the side taking off her sunglasses. He looked at Alice reading her thoughts before he looked down at me again and I just smiled at him.

"Who? What?" Edward asked looking down at me, unsure of what to say. I moved my hand nervously to the side of his face and pressed my palm to it. I showed him my earliest memory of him, after I was born, when he played the piano for me and when he told me he loved me. "It's true. How?"

"Who knows," Alice admitted, "I can't see the future when she's around, it's a little more blurry but she appears to be an intricate part of what is going on. Vanessa is something special alright."

I pressed my hand to his cheek again; I didn't want to be called Vanessa, that wasn't my name. It was Renesmee, it was what my family called me.

"Renesmee?" Edward asked looking down at me cautiously; he quickly put me down and turned to Alice. "Get her out of here, Demetri and Felix are coming. They've got Bella."

_Mommy_ I thought as Alice grabbed me and pulled me away from him, she held me in her arms and ran faster than normal and dropped me at the Porsche.

"Stay here, you'll be safe here." Alice promised.

"What about you? What about Mommy and Daddy?" I cried to her, "Don't leave me."

"Ness, trust me. It'll all be fine, but if you want to keep your parents safe stay here." Alice was almost beginning but I couldn't fight the tears from falling. I didn't want to lose my parents here too. Alice cupped my chin and made me look at her. "Trust me."

She ran back the way she had come and left me alone. I couldn't sit still; this could be the moment that lets me go home.

_Renesmee._

I looked around hearing my voice, it scared me. It was a voice I didn't recall ever hearing.

_Renesmee, look at you all alone._

That was it, I raced as fast as I could back the way Alice had taken me, I wasn't as big as the others and I wasn't an immortal, my speed wasn't as fast as I hoped and when I reached the entry way where I had seen my father the doors were closed. Using my hands I banged on the door as I fell down, tears streaming.

"Mommy, Daddy." I cried, "Don't leave me alone, please, please, please."

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_.

My hands fell to the necklace around my neck, the one my mother had given me one night while we were listening to stories from friends. She promised me she would always protect me, but I needed her right now. I opened it up, on one side were both my parents, and on the other was one of the three of us together. I missed them so much, I didn't hate being here, I didn't hate seeing my parents when they were younger, but Mommy is not the same as Bella now.

"Aren't you a bit young to be all alone?" I turned to see a woman, she was very tall and her hair dark.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Gianna, why are you banging on these doors and crying? Do you know what dangers lurk around here for a child on their own?" Gianna slashed a smiled getting me to my feet, she opened the door and led me inside. The halls were beautiful, just like the things I saw in Grandma Esme's books.

She gripped my hand tighter and continued leading me down a hall again, we went down a lift and I was scared of the darkness. She paused when the lift opened and then adjusted her dress before opening another door and taking me into a room with at least several others and I saw Alice, Bella and Edward in the middle of the room, I snatched my hand back and ran to Bella, I didn't care who saw, I needed them to protect me.


	6. New Moon : Departures

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: ** Cheers for the reviews, greatly appreciated. Even all the story hits, although I would love to know what you are thinking!

* * *

The darkness transitioned into light and as I took in my surroundings, the walls as I walked down the hall surrounded by none of than the royal vampire guard. I recalled them from my birthday before everything went downhill and Vanessa came into my life.

Vanessa. I remembered hearing her voice before I was pushed to the ground. I almost said her name out loud but hushed myself before the others could hear. To my left was Jane, I was told to be careful with her because she could inflict pain with a simple look, but she looked more agitated than anything as we walked side by side. We paused reaching a lift and when it opened she turned to me.

"Get in human," Jane snickered watching me as I stepped into the lift. The guards Demetri and Felix stepped in behind me before Jane herself got in the lift. "Are the other prisoners there?"

"They aren't prisoners," Demetri answered.

"We shall see what Aro has to say about that," Jane snapped, I noticed that her blonde hair was pinned back with simple black pins and her skin paler than the others, something I could only assume was due to their diet. The lift came to a stop and she stepped out leading us once more to a main door that she opened without looking back and walked straight into the room.

"Ah sister," a voice said gently as I followed behind Jane, Demetri and Felix behind me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice almost shout when she saw me, but my eyes fell to Edward.

"Aro," Demetri nodded towards the vampire standing on the stage that resembled a throne who turned around, his long black hair what stood out to me along with his red eyes.

"Ah," Aro answered enunciating his accent, "Isabella."

"Interesting," a soft voice spoke from behind him and I saw Marcus watching me intently as Alice reached for my shoulder and pulled me next to her and she looked ready to pounce. "The relationship between Isabella and Edward is fascinating."

"Brother?" Aro asked as Edward moved closer and he stood in front of me as well. "Now Edward, we mean no harm."

"Their bond is strong; she's willing to sacrifice herself for him."

He reached his hand forward and signalled Edward to come to him. Edward looked back at me with such sadness in his eyes. He took each step solemnly before reaching Aro and placing his hand in the vampires.

"What's he doing?" I asked Alice softly even though everyone could hear. Jane snickered and muttered something that sounded like, "stupid human."

"Aro can read every thought any person has ever had, but he can only do it by touch." Alice explained.

"La Tua Cantante," Aro hissed, "how do you stand being so close?" He licked his lips looking at me causing me to shiver. "She is riveting."

"It's not without great difficulty," Edward answered not moving his gaze from Aro's as his attention averted to Vanessa.

"Is she really?" Aro questioned him but he just shrugged his shoulders, "you aren't sure? But you can't read her mind?" Aro seemed intrigued, he held out his hand for mine. "Do you mind?" I hadn't realised he was asking my permission until Alice nudged me forward. Slowly I reached my hand forward, a million things racing across my mind. What if he could read every single thought I'd ever had? Was I really comfortable with that? But did I really have a choice? I placed my hand in his as the main doors slammed open and I heard her voice.

"Bella!" her tiny voice snapped me from my thoughts and I jerked my hand away from Aro quickly. Vanessa ran straight to me wrapping her tiny arms around my legs.

"Look what we found running around outside," a woman's voice spoke agitated, Edward whispered the name Gianna to me. The entire vampire's in the room seemed to be looking her over and I wasn't sure why. I pulled her arms off my legs and held her hand tightly pushing her behind me. Edward had moved closer and stood beside me hiding her. I wasn't as physically strong as he was, but I had a need to protect her that I couldn't quite explain.

"She's got a weird heart," Aro laughed nervously, "her scent; it's just like Isabella's but different at the same time."

"She's not human," Caius mentioned breaking his silence, "she's an immortal child."

"She's not an immortal child." Alice shouted as she was pulled back.

Aro paused to contemplate things and it was here I wished I knew what he was thinking and what he was planning to do with us. "No," Edward shouted answering my unspoken questions and leaving me to assume it was bad. "You leave her alone, you can take me, but you let them go."

Marcus watched from behind Aro at the exchange. With his speed Aro appeared beside me in the blink of an eye. He grabbed my hand without a single word and I stood frozen, wondering what he would be able to see, whether he would be able to see.

"He can't read your thoughts, just like I can't," Edward whispered.

"You have a fine talent my dear," Aro answered his hand tracing my face; "Immortality would suit you." I looked to Edward who looked angry, more than when James had attacked. "Young one?"

"Hello Aro," Vanessa answered a small smile from her spot behind me, he held his hand out for her but she looked up at me and Edward for permission, her face looked hit with recognition and I was sure that she had been in this position before. She wasn't afraid of him, but she just walked closer to him and placed her tiny hand in his just as she had seen me do. Reaching his other hand out to cup her hands in, he paused for a moment as a frown appeared on his face.

"Interesting," he stepped back and released her hands looking at the four of. "Her mind, it is shielded as well." Vanessa balled her tiny hands into his cloak and tugged it down to get his attention. She reached her hand up to touch his face and concentrated as she did so.

I wondered what she was doing and the room was silent as the seconds went by slowly, Aro's eyes went big and he looked around the room mostly on myself and Edward. When her hand left his face his resolve returned and he turned to face his brother. "This child both conceived and carried by this mere human." He pointed to me.

"Surely you can't believe this?" Caius spoke clearly agitated by the situation. I didn't really believe it myself. There is no knowledge of a human delivering a hybrid and living to survive, it's a lie. You're being manipulated Aro."

"Brother," Aro cut him off, "are you doubting me?"

"They know too much," Marcus pointed out as Aro walked back and forth pondering.

"Young Edward, if only it was your decision to make her an immortal."

"It is," Alice shouted to get his attention, "I've _seen_ it. I'll change her myself." My eyes went big at this revelation, is this why he left in the first place? Was it not really the incident with Jasper? She walked forward and took her glove off before slowly putting her hand in his. Edward's eyes glazed over and his hand reached closer pulling both myself and Vanessa to him.

"There are plenty of arrangements to be made, you may leave friends." Aro spoke finally when Alice pulled her hand from him.

"That's it?" I asked clearly confused but Alice and Edward were already readying to leave the room and taking us with them. Vanessa clutched my hand tightly still as Demetri and Felix led us down the hall and to the lift we had come to.

"Alice," Edward hissed at his sister. I didn't say anything and Vanessa watched the exchange go on not saying a single word. They led us to the front of the building and eventually let us be on our way. I was shocked to say the least with the ease of what had just happened. Twenty hours ago I had been told the man I had given my heart and soul too was going to get himself killed and now I stood with him by my side unable to let me go.

Within minutes of arriving outside Alice was on her phone to which I could assume was Jasper leaving Edward and I standing with Vanessa between us. "Bella," he whispered, Vanessa tugging my jeans to get my attention "I-".

"Don't be," I interrupted reaching down and picking up Vanessa and putting her on my hip like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I never stopped." Edward admitted, "I couldn't."

"I know," I may not have known before the last few days, but looking at Vanessa it was hard not to think everything could work out. But we needed to sort through things, we needed an explanation as to who and what Vanessa was, but we also needed to know why Aro was so eager to let us go.

"Jazz has arranged all the flights, we should be home tomorrow night," Alice spoke up. "But there are a lot of things that I'm not sure of, and this little munchkin isn't helping, I can't see around her."

"Sorry Allie," Vanessa whispered softly, "I don't mean too."

Alice's eyes went big, just like the last time she called her that and I knew if she could that she would be tearing up. If somehow Vanessa was truly who she said she was, then she would give the family something they had all thought they'd lost.

Aside from the paleness of the four of us, you would have assumed we were a normal family with everything we were doing. I sat leaning against Edward as Alice had Vanessa sitting on her lap flicking through a magazine. Vanessa revealed it was something she used to do with her 'Aunt Allie'

We didn't pressure her for much more information figuring it could wait until we got home and had the whole family. I had come to the conclusion that she had somehow gone back in time, I knew for a fact I did not have a daughter recently. At one point Edward left the three of us and returned with food for myself and Vanessa.

It was roughly two hours later when we finally took off and Alice was sitting opposite Edward and I, Vanessa was curled up next to Alice. He never took his eyes off her, I found myself a little jealous that she was getting all the attention.

"Don't be jealous Bella," Alice pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm not," I lied. "I thought it was Jasper who had the mood control thing."

"It's on your face love," Edward explained.

"She fascinates us," Alice explained, "I just can't figure her out. We need to figure out if she's being honest."

"She's perfect, however she came to be, and she's perfect." Edward smiled at me reaching over to hold my hand. "Her thoughts are so wonderful, so pure, she loves us Bella, all of us. But Alice is right, we have to be careful and make sure she is who she says she is."

"What did she do to Aro?" I asked finally wishing I could know what she had done.

"She has the ability to project her thoughts into the minds of others," Edward explained, "she showed Aro from as early as she could remember, herself in the womb hearing the thoughts and words of everyone around her, her birth," he seemed pained. "Growing up."

"How old is she?" I finally asked curious. She spoke and acted a lot older than the four year old she told us.

"Mentally I'd say probably around nine or ten, physically six." Alice answered to Edward's stunned expression, "What? I do a lot of reading. The child's mind fascinates me."

"What can we expect when we get home?" I asked Alice about half way through the flight.

"I wouldn't want to be in Edward's shoes," Alice laughed, "Charlie is going to be furious."

"I'll be fine, trust me." Edward answered with a smirk as Vanessa spoke in her sleep again.

The three of us watched her a bit more and Edward's smile faded when she began to sleep talk Jacob's name. I yawned and decided it was better now to catch some sleep before the return to Forks. I no doubt would have a lot of explaining to do to Charlie and it wouldn't be easy judging from Alice's words, he also probably wouldn't be as forgiving to Edward as I was.


	7. Eclipse: Returns

**Course of Time**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **AU - Mid New Moon - Breaking Dawn. (BPOV) During the final battle Renesmee was sent off into the forest with Jacob, she wakes up in the past and comes face to face with her mother as a human. Bella is dealing with a break up when she finds solace in the child she learns is her daughter and sets off a chain of events that could potentially change the future as Renesmee knows it.

**Authors Notes: **Things are going to heat up now, Aro is aware of Vanessa and lets say he's a little inquisitive. But first its Charlie...

* * *

I sat in the Edward's Volvo for about ten minutes taking deep breaths when we arrived back in Forks. I wasn't sure what to expect, I didn't really want to face Charlie but ultimately knew I didn't have a choice. It needed to be done, and I needed to accept whatever he threw my way. Edward took my hand and Vanessa just poked her head through to the front from the back.

I opened the door to my side and climbed out with the others following me as I walked up the steps to the veranda, the door flew open and Charlie raced out grabbing me in his arms and pulling me close.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Isabella?" I groaned mentally knowing that whenever he used my full name he was pissed. "I don't know whether to be angry that you took Vanessa with you, or proud that you didn't leave her at home alone." He let me go and pulled Vanessa to him hugging her tightly, after her hug Vanessa had decided she had enough ran back to Edward. She latched one of her arms around on of legs and hid behind him, that was when Charlie saw him.

"You need to leave this property now," Charlie reached forward for Vanessa pulled her behind him protectively. "Who do you think you are to show your face here after what you've done?"

"Sir," Edward held his hands up in surrender. "You have every right..."

"Don't you dare tell me what rights I have, you left my daughter broken; you didn't see what I saw. You took everything she was with you when you left and you think you can just waltz right back in here as if nothing happened."

"I don't think that Charlie."

"That's Sir to you, you lost that right." Charlie answered with a frown, "you lost every ounce of respect I had for you the moment you left my daughter alone in a forest for us to find. She could have died, if you cared for her even a fraction of what you said you did when we first met, you wouldn't have left her there alone in the rain."

"Dad, stop, please." I jumped in between them putting my hand on Edward's chest to let him know I was on his side but I also loved my dad. "Don't hurt him." I had to force myself not to laugh because the words coming out of my mouth were hilarious in themselves.

"Uncle Charlie!" Vanessa said from her spot, "please don't hurt him. He got us home safely."

"Vanessa why don't you go upstairs, I need to talk to Bella and Edward." Vanessa looked between all of us and after I nodded at her giving her a silent okay she left us alone and Charlie faced us again. Her seeking silent permission hadn't gone unnoticed. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, she's just started doing it." I bit my lip as I said that.

"Bells, what are you thinking?"

"Dad-I," I looked to Edward not sure of how I could answer this question for him without giving too much away. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't tell him that I was going to be a vampire, that he would have to eventually say goodbye.

"Let me finish," Charlie answered turning his complete focus on Edward; he pointed his finger at him. "You, have 30 seconds to explain to me why I should not send her back to Phoenix to keep her from being hurt again."

"Dad," I groaned.

"It's okay Bella," Edward's velvet voice soothed me somehow. "Sir, your daughter, I would give my everything for her. I've learnt what it's like to be without her, I didn't live, and I couldn't breathe."

"You're awfully young to be giving your whole life up for one girl," Charlie stated.

"I've lived without her and I don't want to do it again," his words were showing me a side to him that I'd been wondering if since I saw him in Italy. My heart swelled as he spoke his words, this was the man that I loved more than life itself, I was giving up my mortality for him and I didn't feel that I was losing anything, except Charlie. "I have nothing but solid intentions for her, when the time is right, with your blessing; I plan on making an honest woman out of her."

"Edward," I said sweetly reaching my hand for his arm but Charlie cut in. "Dad?"

"Go check on Ness, Bells."

"No."

"I wasn't asking, go." I rolled my eyes and faced Edward trying to convey everything to do him in my face and for once I was wishing he could read my mind. "Bye."

"I'll see you later." Edward whispered and I could feel his eyes on me as I went up the stairs, I found Vanessa sitting on my bed brushing her hair and I went and joined her.

"Want me to do your hair?" I asked with a smile sitting beside her, she nodded and I took her brush moving it through her curls I noticed she was playing with a locket around her neck. "What's that?"

"You give it to me in the future," she said flatly.

"It's beautiful, what's in it?"

She moved her tiny hands around the locket and opened it up lifting it off her neck and handing it to me. Inside was two photographs, one of myself and Edward, we looked so in love and I wasn't sure when it was but I know I was human. It was the other photograph that really caught my eye, Renesmee looked about two years old and my eyes were just starting to go golden brown.

"You're very pretty Mommy," Vanessa said softly, "I never knew what you looked like as a human, I my only human memory of you was not a good one."

"Can you show me?" I watched her carefully, she seemed reluctant but at any point, if she was here now for any reason it would be to obviously fix something. What damage could possibly be done by showing something? "Please?"

She slowly put her hand on my cheek and I froze in my spot, there was blood, lots of blood, it was everywhere. I could hear the voices of Jacob and Edward, even Rosalie. Edward looked down and I realised I was looking from Renesmee's point of view. He went to hand her to Jacob.

"Throw it out the window," my heart broke when he said that and then Rosalie came out of nowhere and snatched her, her eyes then moved to where I saw a body. I held my breathe when I realized it was me, my body limp, grey and very thin, tears formed in my eyes when she pulled her hands away.

"Oh Ness," I pulled her close in a hug as she cried into me. "I promise you, if you can tell us everything, we will get you back home safe and sound. I promise you."

"How?" I let her cry because truth was I didn't have an answer to her problem and I wasn't sure if I ever would but I could hope.

"Is Charlie really mad?" She asked softly while I brushed the curls from her hair.

"Yeah, but it's to be expected. It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about," I answered, I started to braid her hair and Edward climbed through my window not even five minutes later. "Edward." He moved closer and gave me a chaste kiss.

Vanessa just looked up and smiled reaching for Edward's hand.

"Everyone's waiting at home for you both," he explained picking up the bag Vanessa was always seen with, with his free hand. "Charlie is asleep, we should leave now."

We did as he said and the drive to the Cullen's home was filled with silence. I was more concerned over the reaction I was going to have being back in the place my last good memories were of them; would I mentally be ready to do this?


End file.
